goanimate_v2_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GoAnipedia Fanon
Welcome to the wiki. Thanks to me, Curiousgorge66, this wiki is getting a major overhaul. Rules No Vandalism Further vandalism will result in punishment. No bullying If you bully innocent people, you get a warning, further bullying will result in punishment. No dirty language (dirty language: f**k, s**t, a**hole, c**t, f*g, much more) Use them once in the chat. If you use any words listed above frequently, you get a warning. Further swearing will result in punishment. (i.e. until you learn that dirty language is unacceptable). These are words that you can say freely. *damn *hell *crap *dammit Don't annoy me Further action will result in punishment. Do not post anything about closing the wiki If you do, adminship will be removed. No bad spelling USE GOOD GRAMMAR! If you do not use good grammar, you get blocked until you write "Pat sat on a mat" or a quote from the following books CORRECTLY: *the Harry Potter books *A Series Of Unfortunate Events books *Diary of a Wimpy Kid books *The Vampire Diaries books *Charlotte's Web Repeat offenders have to do this too. You can do this on my message wall, but NO ARTICLES! If you write articles apologizing, you get blocked without an appeal, all your privileges will be taken away, you will not have any appeals, AND YOU WILL NEVER COME BACK! Which is unlikely if you're already blocked. No GoHaters If you are one, you are blocked! *I will not make any GoHaters admins. No poking fun at Edd Gould Just because he's dead doesn't give you the right to abuse his ashes on Hollywood. If you do, you're blocked forever! NO OFFICER SQUIDWARD KEEP OUT, OFFICER SQUIDWARD! NO BAD COMMENTS OR I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO POST ON MESSAGE WALLS AGAIN! Does it have to be fanon? Yes, it can be fanon. But it can also be anything involving GoAnimate videos as well. If you want Admin There are rules you must follow to become admin of this wiki: 1. You must either be an admin of another wiki linked to GoAnimate or have a lot of edits on any GoAnimate wiki. These include GoAnipedia, the GoAnimate V2 Wiki, Igor's GoAnimate Wiki and Officerlatios Wiki. 2. You must request before I can make you admin... but I can make any good user admin. 3. You must not have made grounded videos out of good users! 4. You cannot be a GoHater. If you are, you get blocked! 5. Upon becoming admin, please understand that if you do not follow the rules, I can revoke your adminship at any time... and block you afterward. 6. The first 5 admins get to be Chat Mods too. Only one space for chat mod is left. 7. Please don't vandalize the wiki, I need help with this, not destruction. 8. If you were admin of the Goanimate Wiki prior to March 2014, you must have punished a bad user in a Goanimate! video. 9. Please request on my message wall. 10. You can't be Officer Squidward or a sockpuppet to him. Category:Browse